


Querido Atsumu

by lumiyatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Drama, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiyatsu/pseuds/lumiyatsu
Summary: Quando Kita se deu conta que sua paixão excedeu os limites, decidiu relatar o quão difícil era não se apaixonar por Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Atsukita - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Querido Atsumu

Eu odeio tomate. E todas às vezes em que saíamos você pedia meu hambúrguer sem ele, do jeito mais… educado que você conseguia, até o dia em que o garçom já havia decorado nossos pratos, e você levantou aquele assunto. 

— Shin, você já se apaixonou antes, né?

Limpei a boca com o guardanapo antes de te responder, eu havia de fato? Ah...

— Há um tempo atrás.

— Ele te magoou?

— Hm? É… um pouco, sim. 

Fiquei desconfortável com sua expressão naquele momento, senti seu olhar penetrar no meu e sugar toda a minha alma pra fora, a ponto dos meus pelos se arrepiarem.

Atsumu, o que você estava pensando naquele momento?

Alguns dias depois, você me enviou uma mensagem dizendo o seguinte:

“Shin!! Entrei pra V.League, incrível, né? Vou jogar no MSBY Black Jackals, vai ver meu primeiro jogo?”

Você estava tão ansioso e eu tão feliz por você que não me contive, cancelei tudo que tinha marcado pro dia 11 de novembro.

1 dia antes do jogo fui buscar você na saída do seu treino, você estava rindo com o Bokuto, e o Hinata estava parado ao seu lado, estava distraído. Você pareceu ter aberto um sorriso maior ainda quando me viu.

Mas eu percebo as coisas, Atsumu.

Hinata piscou algumas vezes, virou as costas e saiu andando com Bokuto.

— O que você fez? — Te questionei assim que parou ao meu lado.

Você franziu o cenho. — É tão óbvio assim?

— O Hinata não estava com uma cara muito boa. — Começamos a andar lado a lado, você colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e eu olhei pro céu, soprando o ar.

— Tivemos uma discussão, só.

— Uou, essa é nova, e duvido que seja algo sobre os movimentos dele, você é louco pelo Hinata desde o ensino médio.

Ouvi você rir pelo nariz, aquele sopro foi como uma confirmação do fato.

Então você estava apaixonado pelo Hinata?

Não… não era isso, me precipitei.

— O Hinata sabe guardar segredo, aquele tipo de pessoa que você pode desabafar que vai guardar o que você disser com sete chaves.

— Então…?

Paramos em frente à sua casa, a luz da sala estava acesa indicando que Osamu ainda estava acordado.

Pensei que iríamos passar em algum lugar pra tomar um café, você andava muito ocupado ultimamente.

— O problema é que quando você confia na pessoa pra dizer certas coisas, também está sujeito a ter que ouvir algumas coisas.

Naquele momento eu não entendi o que tinha acontecido exatamente, você desabafou e ouviu sermão? Brigaram por algo tão bobo então...

Quando você entrou em casa, caminhei até a esquina e pedi um uber, afinal, eu morava à quase 20 quarteirões de você.

Atsumu, eu sei que você odeia perder, mas dia 11 de novembro você pareceu não dar a mínima importância pro seu primeiro jogo no MSBY em que você perdeu.

Eu fiquei preocupado.

Kageyama e Hinata deram um beijão no meio da quadra, a torcida vibrou tanto que eu senti meu assento tremer.

Você olhou diretamente pra mim.

Então eu soube, ali naquele momento.

Droga, você sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você.

Me desculpe por ter sido tão óbvio, eu fiquei com inveja deles, sim. Eles sempre se deram bem, e nós também.

Então, o que há?

Fui falar com o Osamu no quiosque dele.

— Oh, olá Kita-san!

— Oi Osamu, como estão as coisas?

Conversas genéricas até ele soltar um suspiro pesado ao te ver de longe.

E eu não me contive. — O que aconteceu? Brigaram de novo?

— Não, na verdade eu e o Tsumu não brigamos há muito tempo. Temos tido alguns problemas com ele apenas.

Quase me engasguei com o onigiri. — “Temos”?

— Ele não te disse? A vovó veio passar um mês com a gente, ela espera ele chegar todo dia do treino, têm mimado bastante, ele parece muito pra baixo.

Oh, certo… então a noite antes do jogo quem estava na sala era sua avó. Muita gentileza da parte dela.

Em um momento e outro acabei me dispersando de você e Osamu, passei um tempo conversando com Kageyama e Hoshiumi perto dos vestiários.

Mas aí você me ligou.

— Aonde você tá?

— Perto dos vestiários.

— Vem pra lanchonete aqui na frente.

Quando você desligou eu notei o quanto sua voz pareceu mais firme do que realmente é, me despedi dos outros dois que estavam comigo e saí apressado de lá.

— O Samu foi pra casa já, não se preocupa. — Você disse quando me sentei na sua frente, eu nem tinha falado nada.

— Ah, ok.

O garçom se aproximou. — O que vão querer?

— Dois hambúrgueres, um sem tomate por gentileza.

— Anotado!

Já tinha percebido o clima estranho, mas não quis comentar nada, às vezes o que parece grande coisa pra mim, é simplesmente uma migalha pra você.

Mas dessa vez foi muito diferente.

— Kita, não se apaixona por mim.

Esperava por qualquer coisa, menos isso.

— O quê? Você tá brincando comigo, né? — Soltei uma risada muito bem humorado, de fato havia me pegado de surpresa e eu sei o quanto você gosta de fazer piadinhas.

Acontece que não era uma piada sua, mas eu não sabia disso naquele momento.

Eu descobri hoje, Atsumu.

— Ele não gosta de rosas. 

— Desculpe?

— Sim, te desculpo. Mas o Atsumu não gosta de rosas. — Funguei antes de sair de perto, aquela garota – provavelmente uma fã – havia se aproximado com um buquê exagerado de rosas pra colocar no seu caixão.

Eu sei o quanto você detesta rosas...

“ — Por que? São bonitas, é uma cor viva.

— Dizem que vermelho é a cor do amor, mas eu vejo como se fosse a cor do ódio.

Eu ri, altíssimo ainda por cima. — Atsumu, você é tão exagerado!

— Lírios, Shin. Eu gosto de lírios. ”

Osamu largou o lírio em cima do caixão, junto com a camiseta 11 da seleção de vôlei do Japão.

— Droga, ele detesta vermelho. — Riu sem humor algum, mas o momento serviu para descontrair.

Olhei para trás e vi Aran se aproximando. Eu não falo com ele desde que terminamos nosso relacionamento, tempos antes de eu começar a sair com você.

Tá me ouvindo, Atsumu?

“ — Ei, tô falando com você! — Cutuquei seu ombro e você virou com um sorriso enorme.

— Kita-san, acho que você daria um ótimo casal com o Aran-kun!

— Eh? Você é maluco, Atsumu. ”

Você tinha 17 anos, eu e Aran tínhamos 18 e estávamos prestes a nos formar, foi quando começamos a namorar.

Mas ninguém nunca soube, passamos 2 anos juntos, e no meu aniversário de 22 anos me reaproximei de você, com aquela maldita festa surpresa que Aran decidiu preparar.

Quando eu te vi, encostado na parede ao lado da bancada da minha cozinha, pensei que fosse miragem, mas realmente era você. Muito diferente de quando tinha 18 anos, que foi a última vez que vi algo sobre você, na televisão… jogando vôlei como capitão da Inarizaki.

Senti orgulho, óbvio. Mas ali naquele momento, o Atsumu de 21 anos, um homem realmente crescido e feito… eu senti uma atração imensa, algo que tinha sido apagado há muito tempo, lá no ensino médio.

“ — Feliz aniversário, Kita-san!

Você me deu um abraço caloroso, todos os seus abraços eram assim na verdade, só não tinha notado o quão aconchegante eles eram.

— Obrigado.

— Você e o Aran-kun, hein? Estão namorando finalmente!

Eu jurei naquele momento, que daria um soco na cara do Aran se ele houvesse dito que estávamos juntos.

— O quê? — Me fiz de desentendido.

— Ow, Atsumu! Não fala besteira, eu e o Kita somos só amigos. — Aran chegou por trás, batendo a mão em seu ombro.

Você suspirou alto, e eu não entendi o que foi aquilo. Por que você é sempre… uma incógnita? ”

Travei em frente ao cemitério. Iríamos sair em breve, as pessoas convidadas para o enterro já haviam ido embora, os únicos presentes ali eram eu e seu irmão, nem sua avó havia ficado.

Eu não sei se havia de fato chorado ou se estava fungando o nariz por nada, mas naquele momento as lágrimas que desceram pareceram vir com intensidade triplicada.

Fui completamente cegado. Minha visão estava borrada e a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era a silhueta de Osamu vindo em minha direção.

— Desceram o caixão… vamos embora.

— Ah...

Atsumu, não estou pronto pra me despedir de você.

“ — Kita-san, você é assustador, mas mesmo assim é o melhor capitão que existe.

— Muito obrigado, eu acho. ”

Eu pensei que aquele tinha sido o único dia em que eu dei um sorriso verdadeiro.

Mas não foi.

“ Segurei na barra de ferro com força, você sorria abertamente quase colocando sua língua pra fora, me deu uma vontade imensa de te chamar de cachorro, mas a pressão causada pelo vento era tanta que mal consegui proferir um grito, quem dirá uma palavra.

— ISSO É MUITO DIVERTIDOOO!!!

Atsumu, você sempre me disse o quanto gostava de sentir a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias, que era algo viciante mas ao mesmo tempo assustador, e agora aqui, vivendo praticamente todos os dias no seu mundo, consigo perceber.

Você é raro. ”

“ — Prova o de pistache!

— Eca, Atsumu! Sério? 

Óbvio que você me convenceu a pegar uma bola do sorvete de pistache, como alguém poderia gostar de um sorvete tão ruim? Só você mesmo.

— Poderíamos ir em alguma lanchonete depois, se você quiser! — Você sugeriu, embolotado ao colocar tanto sorvete na boca.

Acenei em concordância, mesmo achando sem sentido estarmos comendo sorvete pra depois irmos em uma lanchonete.

Esse dia… foi a terceira vez que saímos depois do meu aniversário.

A primeira vez que você pediu meu hambúrguer sem tomate, e eu fiquei surpreso por você lembrar que eu não gostava, todos diziam que era algo muito raro eu não me agradar de algum legume e vegetal no geral, mas você sempre foi observador demais, não é? ”

“ — Shin, você já se apaixonou antes, né?

— Há um tempo atrás.

— Ele te magoou? — Seu queixo repousava na palma de sua mão, e a expressão que tinha no rosto não poderia ser mais desinteressada, porém ainda assim eu sentia a sua curiosidade, afinal, você nunca conseguiu esconder nada de mim.

— Hm? É… um pouco, sim.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, você sorriu. — Não quero te ver triste nunca, Shin! Você é como uma luz pra mim, uma estrela que me ilumina. ”

Querido Atsumu, 

Sei que você deixou claro desde o início que éramos amigos, não verbalmente mas suas ações já diziam por si só, e eu entendo, sempre entendi. Nunca fui o tipo de cara que insiste em algo sabendo que não tem futuro, mas fui teimoso com você, porquê quando te vi jogando depois de tanto tempo, me encantei de novo pelo seu sorriso genuíno quando encosta na bola, a sua paixão pelo vôlei me cativa, e isso sempre te deixou mais belo do que sempre foi, então te agradeço por sempre ser esse homem tão apaixonado pelas coisas que faz, que acaba influenciando outras pessoas também.

Entendo que tenha passado algumas semanas afastado treinando duro, não é como se você precisasse, até porque você sempre foi o melhor levantador do japão. Mas vamos aos fatos, você não estava treinando, não é mesmo? Você passou o tempo todo no apartamento do Hinata enquanto quem treinava era ele, como você conseguiu fingir por tanto tempo que estava bem? Porque deixou ele esconder de nós o seu bem-estar? Eu sei… você não queria que Osamu ou eu largássemos nossas vidas pra te socorrer, não é? Você se acharia egoísta, mas eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar, Atsumu… você foi egoísta pensando que seria bom se nós não nos preocupássemos com você. Mas eu não te julgo, não mais.

O que fica de lembrança, são as inúmeras vezes em que você me ligou às duas da manhã, reclamando que Osamu escondia os potinhos de pudim, quando você mandava mensagens aleatórias como figurinhas ou foto sua mostrando a língua… todas as vezes em que você abria a porta do uber quando eu chegava no local em que marcávamos, os abraços apertados que você me dava antes de eu ir embora… o seu abraço, isso é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. Abraço quente, aconchegante… você tem cheiro de lar, Atsumu.

Então, obrigado. Do fundo do meu coração, por ser um amigo tão bom, eu sei que não pudemos experimentar do prazer que seria se ficássemos juntos, e não pense que eu não sei o quanto você queria, na verdade sempre quis, pelo o que ouvi de Osamu… mas agora é tarde, e tá tudo bem, eu não poderia ter aproveitado de forma melhor a sua presença por todos esses anos desde o ensino médio. Você veio me ensinando como é difícil não se apaixonar por você, e não se preocupe comigo, agora quem me ilumina é você.

Eternamente em meu coração, assinado; Shin. ”

Atsumu Miya morreu no dia 11 de novembro de 2019, foi encontrado por seu irmão gêmeo em seu quarto com muitas caixas de remédio em sua volta, vazias.


End file.
